


Tell Her That I Love Her

by damaged_danzy



Series: One Night Series [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, But there is Ziam, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Most of it's Zerrie but not in a romantic way, Pregnancy, Teenagers, and some Larry, mostly in a 'you're my best friend and I'll love you forever' way, or best friends that have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is a prologue for an upcoming Ziam fic)</p><p>Zayn and Perrie have been best friends since they were little kids. But one drunken mistake costs them a night that leads up to them becoming parents. While taking care of Perrie, Zayn runs into Liam, who he's instantly attracted to. But how is Zayn suppose to take care of Perrie and a baby when all he can do is think about Liam?</p><p>[One Night by Ed Sheeran is pretty much the theme song of this fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her That I Love Her

Zayn opened his eyes and rubbed at them. He was in a familiar room and a familiar bed, but neither belonged to him. He felt an arm on his stomach and when he saw who it was, he nearly fainted. His heart began pounding as he put pieces of last night into his head. 

“Wake up,” he whispered urgently to the sleeping girl next to him. He gave her a slight nudge and removed her arm from his stomach.

“What is it?” The blonde asked, frowning.

“We had sex, Perrie!” Zayn shouted. 

Perrie jolted up from the bed and wrapped the blanket around her bare chest. She looked at Zayn and laughed. “No way, we couldn’t have.”

Zayn buried his face in his hands. How could this have happened? Perrie was his best friend in the entire world. He knew that she didn’t have any romantic feelings for him nor did he harbor any for her. So why did they have sex?

“Zayn, we couldn’t have,” she said, as if trying to convince herself. “Look at me,” she whispered softly. She pried Zayn’s hands away and held them in hers. Her pale hands squeezed gently at his tanned ones. “We’ll get past this.”

Zayn felt like crying. “Pez, it’s just…” He trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. “I just don’t want this to mess up our friendship.”

Perrie turned the light on next to her bed and gave Zayn a sympathetic look. “Nothing has to change. Yeah, things might be awkward for a while, but I’m not giving up on this. I love you Zayn.”

“I love you too, Pez. Damn, do you even remember what happened last night?” Zayn asked. He looked around at Perrie’s usual messy room and wasn’t surprised when he saw both of their clothes lying next to the bed. “I think I remember, but it just seems… not real.”

“Well,” Perrie started, “I remember we went to the liquor store. I flirted with the guy at the cashier while you stole a bottle of vodka. I thought it was funny because you shoved the bottle down your pants so the guy wouldn’t see you sneaking out with it.”

“Oh yeah,” Zayn laughed, suddenly recalling the previous light. “Your brother wouldn’t come by to bring us any spliff, so we had to fiend for ourselves.”

“Damn Jonnie.”

“Damn straight. Then I remember us coming home. I just can’t believe we got so wasted that we fucked. Like we’ve been drunk around each other before, so why now?”

Perrie shrugged. She looked down at her chest and suddenly giggled.

“What is it?”

She shook her head. “God, Zayn. We must’ve had a pretty good time last night. I have a hickey right above my boob.” She pointed at the purple and red patch on her skin.

Zayn blushed. “Knowing me, you probably have some in other places you haven’t found yet.”

Perrie gasped and threw a pillow at Zayn. “Shut it, Zaynie!”

He caught the pillow and put it behind his back against the headboard. He sighed. Suddenly, a horrifying thought came to him. “Perrie, Perrie! Did we use a condom?”

Perrie’s blue eyes widened. “I don’t know. Look in the rubbish bin; it’s on your side.”

Zayn leaned over and looked in the bin, but it was completely empty. Panic ensued. “There’s nothing in here. Goddamn it.”

“Fuck!” Perrie hit her head on the wooden headboard before sinking underneath the covers.

Zayn threw the sheets over his head and snuggled up to Perrie.

“I’m naked,” the blonde said through tears. She was crying.

“So am I,” Zayn said with a weak laugh. He laid his head on her bare stomach. “Aren’t you on birth control?”

“Yeah,” she feebly answered. “But you know it doesn’t always work.”

“It might work this time.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Perrie asked. She sounded scared; almost like a child. 

Zayn felt protective of his best friend. He kissed her bellybutton and swished his tongue around in it.

“Eww!” Perrie shouted. Zayn felt relieved when he heard the laughter in her voice. “You always know how to make me feel better,” she said. She sighed and ran a hand through Zayn’s hair. “Things will be fine, won’t they?”

“As long as we have each other, it’ll be just fine.”

\--------------

**1 Month Later**

Zayn was sitting on Perrie’s unmade bed. The blonde petite was pacing nervous around her room. She had mascara lines running down her face from where she had been crying.

“I’m three weeks late!” She cried out.

Zayn felt his stomach drop. He knew this might happen, but he was hoping it wouldn’t. “Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?”

Perrie shook her head no. “I’m scared, Zayn.”

Zayn stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest, clutching at him as if he was going to leave her at any moment. “Shh, Pearbear. Do you have a test?”

Perrie stepped away from him and wiped her nose. “Yeah, it’s in the bathroom. Jesy had one at her house and I took it. I hope she doesn’t notice.”

“I’m sure that she’ll understand if she does notice.”

Perrie sniffed. “Maybe. Zayn, I just can’t take the test. We’re only sixteen for God’s sake! This could change our whole life.”

Zayn walked Perrie down the hallway and up to the bathroom door. “Just go in there and get it over with. Either way, I’ll be here for you.”

The blonde girl gave him a sad smile before walking in the bathroom. 

Zayn leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding. It felt like just yesterday he and Perrie were playing in the sandbox out in the park and now they were taking a pregnancy test. Where had the time gone? 

Perrie soon walked out with the stick in her hand. “The directions said that I had to wait two minutes.”

The two waited in an eerie silence. Perrie gripped Zayn’s hand. He rubbed his palm on her thumb and told her everything would be okay. After what seemed like forever, Zayn checked his watch and said that it had been past two minutes. Perrie walked into the bathroom and picked up the directions, Zayn right behind her.

“What’s it say?” Zayn asked. He took the stick from Perrie’s hand and looked at it. “There are two pink lines. What’s that mean?”

In an instant, Perrie’s knees gave out. Zayn immediately reached down and caught her before she hit the floor.

“I’m pregnant,” she uttered. “I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant…” She kept repeating those two words over and over.

Zayn had zoned her out. He couldn’t believe any of this. He looked at his best friend in his arms and wondered what they had done to deserve this. Wanting to run out and never see Perrie again, Zayn decided this was his time. He had to step up and be a man. Even if he was only sixteen, he had to be strong for not only himself, but for Perrie and their baby.

He moved Perrie into a sitting position against the bathtub. He moved her long hair out of her eyes and grabbed some tissue. He gingerly wiped her tears away. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

Zayn wrapped his arms around her. “It’s not your fault Perrie, please don’t hate yourself for this. It’s both of our faults. It takes two to make a baby.”

Perrie hiccupped. “Zaynnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn,” she whined out. “This sucks.”

“Yeah, just a little. It might be fun, y’know?”

“Hopefully.”

\-------------  
 **Three months later**

Perrie walked into her room and threw her purse on the floor. Zayn walked in right behind her. The girl plopped down on the bed. She already had a little stomach bump, which Zayn thought was the cutest thing ever. He lay next to her and placed a hand on her stomach.

“I can’t believe we find out the sex of our baby next month!” Perrie exclaimed happily. “If it’s a boy, we’re naming it Zayn Junior. I don’t care what you say.”

Zayn pursed his lips. “Zayn Junior? Yeah, I’m not really feeling that.”

“I was just kidding! But I would love to name it after you Zaynie. You’re my favorite person in the whole wide world and plus you’re my baby daddy.”

“So it if it was a girl, we could name her Perrie Junior?”

Perrie frowned. “I see your point now.”

Zayn smiled. “Perrie, babe, where are we going to live when the baby is born?”

“I don’t know. My parents love you, so we could stay here, but I’d rather it just be you and us.”

“My parents wouldn’t mind having you two, but it’d just seem weird. But what if we need help with the baby? Our parents could help us, but then again, I do want to do this alone, you know, just to show our parents we can.”

“I have money in my trust fund for college.” She motioned down to her stomach. “It doesn’t look like I’m going to need it anymore.”

“Don’t say that,” Zayn scolded. “Just because you’re going to be a mom doesn’t mean that you can’t go to college. The baby might tie us down for a while, but not forever.”

“You mean for the next eighteen years?”

“Pez, don’t think like that.”

Perrie sighed. “I’m sorry, Zayn. Everything just seems so surreal now. And back to the house situation, I think we should get our own.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Jonnie’s girlfriend is a real estate realtor. I’m sure she would be glad to help us out.”

“That’s great Perriewinkle!” 

“Yeah, I’ll call him up.”

\-------------  
 **Two Months Later**

Zayn was currently painting the nursery for their daughter in their new house. He was painting it a light pink color that he and Perrie had picked out. On the day they found out that they were getting a house, they also found out that they were going to have a daughter. It was a day that Zayn would never forget.

As he added the last coat, Perrie walked in the room. She was five months pregnant and it was showing. Zayn put the brush down and walked to her. “You should be sitting down, not standing!”

Perrie blew him a raspberry. She looked at the color and smiled. “This reminds me of my old hair color.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “I bet you miss dying your hair every other month?”

“Oh shut it! Just for that, I’m going to ignore you.”

“Oh really?” Zayn asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’ll be in our bedroom if you need me.” Just as she walked out, she poked her head back in the doorframe. “Can you do something for me?”

“Yeah babe, anything.”

“Can you go to the store and get me another bucket of mint chocolate chip ice cream?”

“I just bought you one two days ago.”

“Well, it’s already gone.”

“I didn’t even get one spoonful of it!”

“Goodbye Zayn!” Perrie said with a wave.

Zayn laughed. Only Perrie could eat that much ice cream. Deciding to let the walls dry a little, Zayn grabbed his car keys and decided to go the supermarket. He got in the car and drove a little more than five miles and pulled into the parking lot of the store. He walked out and into the store.

Zayn went to the frozen section aisle and scanned for the ice cream. Just as he found it, he opened up the door.

“Ow!” Someone yelped.

Zayn had just accidentally hit someone with the door. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized. He looked and saw that he had hit some guy.

The guy rubbed his noise. “It’s okay. But man, you must’ve really wanted that ice cream.”

Zayn laughed. “Oh, it’s just for my friend. She’s pregnant.”

“Oh really? Congrats to her. Why couldn’t she have just gotten her boyfriend to do it for her?”

“Um,” Zayn stammered out.

“No, I’m sorry. That was a nosey question.”

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s a little complicated though. You might could say that I’m her boyfriend, but I’m not really technically. I’m her baby’s daddy.”

The guy frowned for an instant but then smiled. “Well congrats to you too!”

Zayn shrugged. “No big deal.”

“No big deal? Why are you being so modest? You should be happy. You’re going to be a dad.”

“Yeah you’re right…”

“I’m Liam by the way,” the guy said while sticking out his hand.

Zayn grabbed it and shook it. Liam had a tight grip that made Zayn feel safe and secure. When he pulled away, Zayn felt like he had lost something.

“Well, I’ll let you get going,” Liam said with a smile. 

“Yeah, okay.” Zayn watched as he Liam walked away. He didn’t know why but Liam made him feel… different. Shaking his head, Zayn grabbed the ice cream. When he walked up to pay for it, he still couldn’t shake Liam’s smile out of mind or how warm his hands were. Even on the drive back home, Zayn could only think of Liam.

\-----

**Two Months Later**

Zayn was lying on the couch with Perrie’s back on his chest. Both of them had their hands wrapped around her large baby bump.

“Can we name the baby Zaina?” 

Zayn nearly choked. “What?”

Perrie moved around so that her back was on the side of the couch, so that she could look at Zayn. “I know that we decided to give the baby a Muslim name, which I totally respect and agree with.”

“Zaina is way too much like my name for my comfort,” Zayn said.

“Well how about Jameelah?”

Zayn thought about it for a minute. “I like it. It’s pretty.”

Perrie’s face lit up. “And we can call her Meelah for short!”

“We sure can.”

She laid her head on Zayn’s chest and absentmindedly traced circles on his thin cotton shirt.

“Do you want to get married?” Zayn asked quietly.

Perrie looked up at him, a confused expression on her face. “What?”

“Get married?”

“I’ve never really thought about it.”

“It just seems like the right thing to do. We already have a house and a baby on the way.”

“We shouldn’t do it because it’s the _right_ thing to do, we should do it because we want to.”

“It was just a thought,” Zayn muttered.

“Zayn, I love you, but I’m not in love with you. I hate saying it because I literally love you more than anything. It’s just complicated.”

Zayn silently agreed. He knew exactly how Perrie felt. Even though he did bring up the marriage idea, his brain agreed with it, but his heart didn’t. Whenever he would think with his heart, his mind would go back to when he met Liam in the grocery store….

“Zayn!”

“What?”

“You kind of went in your own world there for a minute,” Perrie laughed. “But yeah, I don’t want to get married. Please don’t hate me for that.”

“I could never hate you Pearbear.”

“Touché, Zaynie.”

“Louis called the other day,” Zayn said.

“Oh really!? How is he? I miss him so much.”

“He said he was good. He said that he met some guy named Harry and that they had really kicked things off.”

Perrie smiled. “Zayn, we should invite them over. I miss Louis, he always made me laugh.”

“Yeah, I miss him too. He’s one of my best mates.”

“You should try and spend as much time with him while you still can,” Perrie said while eyeing her stomach.

Zayn patted her bump. “I want to spend all my time with you and the baby; nobody else.” When Perrie blew him a kiss, Zayn felt bad. He also wanted to spend time with Liam.

\---------

**Two Months Later**

Perrie lay in the hospital bed, her hair drenched in sweat and she was tired, but she had the happiest look on her face. Lying in her arms was newly born baby Jameelah. Zayn took a picture and blinked away his tears. He put the camera down and leaned on the side of the bed.

After more than sixteen hours of labor, Perrie had finally given birth. She was past exhausted, but she radiated happiness. 

“You look beautiful,” Zayn whispered to her. He kissed her lips and then kissed Jameelah’s forehead. “And so does she.”

“She already looks like you,” Perrie said affectionally. “She’s already got a head full of dark black hair. She’s got your nose and she’s tan like you.”

“Well, if we’re lucky, she’ll have your personality.”

Perrie laughed. “I just want to her to be amazing like you.”

“Like us.”

Perrie nodded. “I bet you wouldn’t imagine being sixteen, almost seventeen, and already being a father.”

Zayn shrugged. He grabbed one of Jameelah’s tiny little hands and held them in his own. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

There was a loud knock on the door and soon walked in Louis along with Harry.

“Please tell me that I’m the godfather!” Louis exclaimed happily.

“Shhh,” Harry scolded. “You’ll wake the baby.”

“Hey Louis, hi Harry,” Perrie said sheepishly. Louis leaned down and kissed Perrie’s forehead. Harry, who had met Perrie twice already, smiled at her.

“You look beautiful,” Louis told her. “And so does the baby. Now Zayn on the other hand…”

Everybody laughed. Perrie cradled the baby in her arms while the men stood around, admiring her. Louis pulled Zayn to the side and gave him a hug. “This is the rest of your life now, mate,” he said, looking deep into Zayn’s eyes. “You better treat her right. You know she’s like a little sister to me.”

“You only say that because she’s basically you in girl form.”

“I knew that was the only reason you liked her,” Louis teased. “But seriously, just be good. You’ll be the best dad ever.”

“Thanks man, I appreciate it. You and Harry still look good together,” Zayn complimented.

“Me and Harry look great together actually.

“Shut up mate!”

“I hope you don’t mind that Harry and I dragged Niall with us.”

“Really? I haven’t seen him in ages. I miss him.”

“Yeah, I think he got lost in the cafeteria. He brought one of his friends with him. Harry and I are friends with him too. He’s pretty cool. You’d like him,” Louis said.

“Yeah, what’s his name?”

Just as Zayn finished his question, Louis had turned around and walked back to Harry. Zayn rolled his eyes and walked back to them. “Don’t give them any ideas Perrie,” Zayn said. “Before you know it, Harry and Louis will have one of these.”

Perrie’s eyes lit up. “But then Jameelah could have a friend! And they might grow up and fall in love.”

Harry groaned while Zayn laughed. “Don’t give my boyfriend any ideas,” Harry warned.

But Louis had already stood on his tippy toes to whisper to Harry, whose cheeks had turned bright red. 

“I don’t even want to know what they’re talking about,” Zayn said. Perrie’s eyes were getting heavy and she told Zayn to page the doctor. “Are you sleepy babe?”

Perrie yawned. “I guess that answers your question.”

The doctor soon walked in and took Jameelah to the maternity ward. Zayn and Perrie each gave her a kiss before the doctor whisked her away. The second Perrie’s head hit the pillow, she was out cold. Zayn kissed her check before pulling the blankets up for her.

Harry and Louis were in the back of the room, not wanting to ruin the moment. Zayn turned around and smiled. “It’s been a long day.”

“I bet. Have you even ate?”

“No, I haven’t even smoked yet either.”

Louis frowned. “I thought you said that you were going to quit.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Why don’t we go to the cafeteria then?” Harry suggested.

Louis and Zayn both agreed and soon all three guys were down the elevator and in the cafeteria. Harry quickly spotted the blonde boy and they walked up to him.

“Hey Nialler,” Zayn said.

Niall gave him a quick hug before sitting back down. “How’s Perrie and the baby?”

“Perrie’s fine, she’s sleeping right now actually. And Jameelah is down at the baby ward.”

“Still can’t believe you’re a dad.”

“That’s what I said,” Louis added.

“Where’s Liam at?” Harry asked.

“Liam?” Zayn asked, confused. No way that it could have been the same Liam he met months ago…

“He went to go get some coffee. I hope you don’t mind that I brought him,” Niall said. “It’s just that he became really good friends with all of us while you were doing… daddy things.”

“It’s fine with me.”

“I told you he wouldn’t care,” Louis said. 

“I was just being considerate,” Niall said between taking bites of his hamburger. “Unlike you, I care about other people’s feelings.”

Louis stuck his tongue out. “I see Liam now.”

Zayn turned around and nearly fell out of his seat. Walking towards them, nice body and all, was Liam. 

“Hey you guys,” Liam said while taking a seat. He looked at Zayn and raised an eyebrow. “Do I know you?”

Zayn nodded.

“What?” Harry, Louis, and Niall all exclaimed.

“It’s kind of awkward…” Zayn started. “Basically I met him at a grocery store and I hit him in the face with a door.”

“Oh, that is awkward,” Louis said with laugh.

“At first I thought he broke my noise,” Liam said. “It’s weird how we’re meeting again.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Zayn said. His heart was beating and his palms felt sweaty. There was no way this was a coincidence, meeting Liam again. He suddenly stood up. “I’m going to go back up and check on Perrie.”

Before the other boys could say anything, Zayn had run into the elevator and took a deep breath. He felt like crying. Everything was happening so fast.  
\-----

**A week later**

Perrie had just laid Jameelah in her crib. She plopped down on the bed next to Zayn. He ran a hand through her hair. “What is it Pearbear?”

“Nothing,” she replied, smiling. “I’m just really happy.”

“Yeah, so am I,” Zayn said. He wasn’t being completely honest, but he wasn’t exactly lying. As thrilled as he was about Jameelah, he could not get Liam out of his mind. He wanted to tell Perrie about it since she was still his best friend, but he felt if he told her, she would be upset with him.

Perrie kissed Zayn’s neck before falling asleep. Zayn turned their bedroom light off and sighed.

\------

 **A month later ******  
Zayn was rocking back in forth in the rocking chair with Jameelah in his arms. The baby cooed at him, warming his heart up at every sound she made. It had only been a month that Jameelah had been with them, but already she had changed Perrie and Zayn’s world. Zayn ran a hand through her black hair and smiled. He took the pacifier that he had been holding and put it in her mouth. Jameelah closed her eyes and began sucking. Arms feeling a little tired, Zayn stood up and put her in her crib. He stroked her little face a few times before slowly removing the pacifier. Jameelah closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Zayn walked out of the nursery and into the living room. Perrie was reading a parenting book. She looked up when Zayn walked into the room. “Hey!” She said brightly.

“Hey you,” he muttered lamely as Perrie put the book down. Zayn lay on the couch, his head rested in Perrie’s lap. His eyes swarmed with tears as Perrie became alarmed.

“What’s wrong Zayn? Is it Jameelah?”

“No, she’s perfectly fine.”

Perrie let out a deep breath. “You scared me half to death!” She scolded. But the she remembered Zayn’s tears and calmed down. “What’s wrong Zaynie?”

“Please don’t hate me for this.”

“Zayn, just tell me.”

“I think I’m gay.”

There was an awkward silence as Zayn buried his face into Perrie’s stomach and wept. She didn’t know what to say. She continued stroking his hair, trying to articulate the right words to say. “It’s okay Zayn, it’ll be fine.”

“No it won’t,” Zayn cried. “I’ll ruin our little family. I need to be here for you. I don’t want Jameelah to grow up with a fag as a father.”

“ZAYN JAVADD MALIK!” Perrie stormed. “Don’t you every say that. If you’re gay, then that’s perfectly fine. But I never want to hear that word again in this house. Do you hear me? I never want to Jameelah to hear that word. I never want her to be afraid of being herself. Dammit Zayn.”

Zayn blinked through his tears. “Goddamit Perrie, I love you.”

Perrie’s face was red from yelling, but she managed to smile. “I love you too Zayn, but who’s the guy you’re in love with?”

Zayn blushed. “It’s not like that.” He sat up and fixed Perrie’s shirt from where he had buried his face. “It’s just that… I really like this guy. I don’t even know why because I haven’t said more than like twenty words to him. It’s confusing.”

“Zayn, as long as you’ll always be there for Jameelah and me, then I don’t care if you’re gay or whatever. I just want you to be happy.”

“Yeah yeah,” Zayn mumbled. He was embarrassed for crying in front of Perrie. “We’ll be okay, won’t we?”

Perrie wrapped an arm around Zayn and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Yeah, I promise we’ll be good.”

Zayn smiled. He knew that it was going to be a tough and long road for him, but he was going to make it to the end, no matter what.


End file.
